Protecting the Past from the Present
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: An accident leads both Kagome and Inuyasha in the hospital, revealing to the doctors that Inuyasha has dog ears, will it all end in Kagome’s nightmare? Rated T just in case and not sure about the genre yet.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Protecting the Past from the Present

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.

Description: An accident leads both Kagome and Inuyasha in the hospital, revealing to the doctors that Inuyasha has dog ears, will it all end in Kagome's nightmare?

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful spring Saturday. There wasn't a single dark cloud in the sky and the birds were singing harmoniously as they flew through the dazzling morning sky. It was a peaceful day through the city and this particular day found Inuyasha and Kagome walking down the sidewalk and much to their surprise, enjoying each other's company very much. He listened to her chat away about school and what the rest of the day might bring them while he clasped his hands behind the cap that rested on his head, his elbows in the air as they walked. Kagome herself hoped that the Naraku subject wouldn't be brought up as she was getting tired of talking about it. Luckily and to her amazement, Inuyasha didn't seem to want to talk about it either. Kagome looked over at him with a smile.

"What?" he asked hating when people stared at him, especially with goofy smiles.

This caused Kagome to smile more and make a peaceful noise, "Nothing really, I just like being with you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blushed slightly, "Oh come on, you're not going to get all mushy on me are you," he faked a grumble.

Kagome looked ahead with a sigh, "Inuyasha, being mushy isn't always bad," then she brought her eyes to him again, "it wouldn't hurt you to be mushy at times you know," she said hoping he would get the hint.

"Feh," Inuyasha spoke.

Kagome sighed again; well it was worth a try.                                                           

Kagome started focusing on her feet as a long silence grew between them, reminding her that she must get new shoes. Fortunately for her, they were going shopping with the money her mother so graciously offered her. In fact the day seemed to be very fortunate for Kagome even though it barely begun.

"So where are we going anyway," asked Inuyasha, finally breaking the silence.

Kagome smiled over at him with that smile that Inuyasha knew so well that meant she was up to something.

"Well first I thought we would go to the shoe store," she gave him a big toothy grin as if it would help.

Inuyasha moaned, "Kagome, do we have to?"

"Please Inuyasha, I need some new shoes."

"Didn't you buy a pair last week," he asked frowning.

"Yeah, but a girl can't have too many shoes."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, if he didn't know any better, he'd say he got tricked. Figuring he would just go with it though he dreaded it he said, "Fine whatever."

"Thanks Inuyasha," she said then grabbed him by the hand and ran down the sidewalk until they got to the store she was looking for. Inuyasha nervously looked down at their hands with rosy cheeks. Kagome stopped, but didn't let go of his hand.

"This is it," she said then as she went in she let go of his hand. Inuyasha wasn't sure, but he was pretty sure the moment she let go, he wished she hadn't.

Inuyasha thought having to wait around as Kagome shopped for clothes seemed boring. He stood there as Kagome looked through the shoes, debating on which was worse.

"These are so cute," Kagome cooed as she picked up a stylish pair, "what do you think?" she asked holding them up for him to see.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "I don't know, get what you want."

"Oh yeah, how could I forget, men are so clueless," she said putting them back. Inuyasha wasn't sure, but he guessed they were in there at least an hour before she finally found something she got. They had to have seen all the shoes in there at least twice.

Kagome paid for them and they left. Inuyasha was now ready for something much more entertaining and he wasn't too picky on what that was.

They walked back out on the sidewalk as Kagome swung her shopping bag back and forth happily. Maybe now her and Inuyasha could do something they both enjoy together. She looked over at him with a content smile, it was like they were on a date with each other.

"Hey, there's a little café, let's go," Kagome said as she pointed across the street.

"Alright," Inuyasha agreed. Why not? It was lunchtime and he was getting hungry anyway. Kagome headed across the street, but noticed Inuyasha wasn't following.

She turned and saw him sniffing the air with passersby giving him odd looks.

"Inuyasha," she said as she turned to him.                                                                    

Inuyasha looked down the road to see a car coming, "Kagome," he yelled. Kagome saw the car and gasped. Inuyasha sped forward, knowing she had no time to get out of the way.

The last thing Kagome saw was him running towards her. The car skidded, but hit both Inuyasha and Kagome in the process. The car stopped and a brunette haired man with glasses hurried out of the car. His eyes widened as he saw Inuyasha and Kagome unconscious on the road.

There was a pool of blood under Kagome's head that had hit the pavement and beside her, Inuyasha had more wounds that bled as well from where he tried rushing Kagome to safety.

"Someone call an ambulance," the man yelled to no one unparticular as he bent down to check them.

A/N: dun dun dun, lol, sorry I just like doing that, anyway, how was the first chapter? I know I shouldn't make another story with all my others I need to finish, but if I didn't this idea wouldn't have left me alone:( they're evil sometimes, lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Inuyasha," Kagome screamed as she saw his body being hit by the car. She bent down to him, frantically trying to wake him up.

"Come on, Inuyasha, say something," she said crying. He had tried to save her and now he was badly injured because of her.

"No, Inuyasha," she cried. Kagome looked up, "Someone, help," she said then heard a beeping noise out of nowhere. She frowned, what was going on? The beeping grew louder and louder until she could swear it was right beside her.

'What's that beeping noise?' her mind asked.

Her vision of Inuyasha faded and she was claimed to darkness.

Kagome moaned and her face still wore a frown as she was still confused on what was happening. Something told her something was wrong as her senses were coming back to her. She opened her eyes slowly, wincing at the slight pain to her head. She moved her eyes to look around and noticed she was in a lightly colored room. She went into a sense overload and felt her head now throbbing with pain, heard the beeping noise more and saw that she was lying in a bed under white sheets. There was only one explanation, she was in the hospital.

"Inuyasha," she spoke barely audible. When she didn't receive an answer her voice grew stronger, "Inuyasha."

A nurse who was passing by went into her room to check on her since she was awake, "How are you doing?"

Kagome ignored her question, "Where's Inuyasha?"

"You mean the young man that come in with you, he still hasn't woke, but we have him under close watch in another room," the nurse explained, checking her status on the heart monitor.

'Oh no,' thought Kagome, 'what if something happened to him, I have to see him.'

Kagome raised up some, "I have to see him," she said ignoring the extreme pain from her head.

The nurse hurried to her bedside and tried forcing her to lay back down, "Calm down, you shouldn't get up, take it easy and rest."

Kagome shook her head, "No, I have to see him," she tried again. Not only did she fear for his life, but she also feared someone would see his ears, which she had the sinking feeling they already knew.

"Miss, please lay back down," the nurse ordered. But Kagome refused to listen, so fighting the pain and nurse she tried getting out of bed. The nurse pushed a button by the bed as she still held onto her arms. Another nurse come into the room, "Get me a light sedative please," she ordered.

The second nurse hurried back with a needle in one hand and a bottle in the other. She sucked the liquid into the needle before heading over to Kagome's bed. While the first nurse held her still, the second nurse stuck the needle into her arm and let the liquid drain into her vain.

The first nurse held her steady until the drug kicked in which was only a few minutes.

"Inu..yasha," Kagome mumbled softly before closing her eyes.

The first nurse positioned Kagome back onto her bed, then turned to the other nurse, "We'll have to keep an eye on her, she seems really intent on returning to the strange man, until we run some more tests, we won't know if he's dangerous."

The other nurse nodded, totally agreeing.

A/N: so that's the second chapter, sorry it's short, I don't have many ideas for this one, but if you guys have any please send them to me, should I make this into a different dimension or real or what? Please review;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In another room on the same hallway as Kagome's room, Inuyasha lay still on a similar bed as Kagome's. Suddenly his ears twitched, taking in the noise of the hospital intercom, the hospital staff as they walked up and down the hallway and people talking.

Soon his eyes began to slowly open as he tried remembering himself what happened to him. He didn't understand it. Something, he remembered, had hit him, a car as Kagome had called them before, and it had thrown him to the ground. What he didn't understand is why it had knocked him like it had, it was like a huge demon had knocked him in the side.

That's when he felt the pain in his left hip and he winced. Still grasping at the memory, Inuyasha suddenly remembered that Kagome had been hit by the car also. He jerked upwards, intending on getting to her, but he couldn't seem to get out of bed.

He looked down and noticed that he was strapped to the bed by white bands. He snarled and tried with all he had to break loose, but it was no use. He growled in anger, he had to make sure Kagome was ok.

The head doctor of Inuyasha and Kagome's had made an immediate call to someone on the floor, close to Inuyasha's room, because the only difference in Inuyasha's room and the others, other than the straps, was that it had a glass window that you could only look into and not out from the inside. The doctor watched him struggle as he talked to the man on the other end.

"I think you should come down here quickly, I've never seen anything like it, perhaps you can help us decide what is the next step in this," said the doctor, staring at Inuyasha.

In the room on the other side of the hallway, Kagome's eyes fluttered open, the beeping returning to her ears. She grunted a bit, her head now throbbing also, more than before. This time a nurse was smiling down at her as she looked up at her.

"Well I'm glad to see you're awake now," the nurse said, as if nothing happened, "Now I would suggest that you make yourself comfortable, we are still running tests and we wouldn't want another mishap like last time," she said in a kind sort of tone.

Kagome frowned slightly, she wasn't sure if that was a threat or casual warning. In any case, she knew that it was no use to try and escape like she had done previously.

She stared at the nurse without a word, a blank look in her eyes. She turned her head to stare at the machine that was beeping, watching the green lines move up and down along with her pulse.

"Ok, what I would like from you now is a family member that I could call for you, to let them know you're fine," the nurse told Kagome, her voice still as sweet.

Kagome kept staring at the machine, was she fine? She didn't feel fine, her head still throbbed and she was forced to stay away from Inuyasha. No, she was far from fine.

She looked up at the nurse and just glared at her, she made her feel as though she was a child that didn't understand what was going on, but she reluctantly gave the number of her house phone.

Despite her glare, the nurse still smiled, "Would you like me to bring you something to eat while we wait on your test results?"

Kagome shook her head, and then turned it so that she was now looking away from the nurse, to the other side of the room.

The nurse gave her a sympathetic look before leaving to call her family. That's when Kagome started to wonder if any nurse had asked Inuyasha for a number to contact his family. Even though she knew it would do no good because not only was his family from the feudal era, but most of them were dead except his older brother which wouldn't care anyway if he was in the hospital.

Kagome looked up at the ceiling as a tear rolled down the side of her face, it wasn't fair, just because Inuyasha was different, he was probably being treated as some kind of wild animal. Somehow she just had to see if he was alright, but she knew to do so, it would have to be secretly.

A/N: sorry for the short chapter, it should get really interesting now, I hope, lol, no I have some cool ideas and if I don't update right away I apologize, but please keep reviewing and I will try my best;)


End file.
